Constitution of Switzerland
In the name of the House of Kroshbon, the People, and the Swiss Cantons, mindful of their responsibility towards creation, resolved to renew their alliance so as to strengthen liberty, democracy, independence and peace in a spirit of solidarity and openness towards the world, determined to live together with mutual consideration and respect for their diversity, conscious of their common achievements and their responsibility towards future generations, and in the knowledge that only those who use their freedom remain free, and that the strength of a people is measured by the well-being of its weakest members, adopt the following Constitution, begun under the reign of His Majesty William II the Great, and completed under the reign of His Majesty Alexander I. Article I: The King Section I: Executive Authority The King can issue Royal Decrees, which are only recommended to be used in certain and extreme cases, and not a commonality. He holds the power to sack Ministers, although oftentimes with the advice of the Prime Minister. He can declare war as long as the Cabinet is consulted first. He can appoint officers at will. The King retains full control over the Swiss Intelligence Agency, Kingsguard, and the position of Chief and Vice Advisor. He can cancel treaties/alliances, but it is recommended for the Cabinet's opinion to be taken into account. Section II: Relation with the Cabinet The King is the Head of State and represents the country internally, externally and in all international relations. He is the nation’s chief diplomat, and has the ultimate authority over Swiss foreign policy. He is also the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, which he supervises with the assistance of Ministry of Defense. The judicial authority is vested in courts of law and Ministry of Laws; and court judgments are proclaimed in the name of the King and he is the highest Judge in the nation. He has ultimate sway over the internal affairs of the nation, and can both appoint new Dukes, Counts, Viceroys, and Governors and strip them of said titles. Section III: Line of Succession The Line of succession shall fall through the line of His Majesty King William II. The King must always be a Kroshbon, and must thus always be a descendant of William II. The reigning King has the full and undisputed authority to name his Crown Prince, although it is recommended that he take into account the opinion of the senior members of the House of Kroshbon. The Kingdom of the Swiss is an agnatic primogeniture that follows salic law, meaning that the Crown will pass to one of the sons of the current King before falling to a brother of the current King. Women are excluded from the succession, in order to ensure that the monarch always remains a member of the House of Kroshbon. Section IV: Crown Prince The Crown Prince is in essence comparable to the Chief Advisor in the sense that his full responsibility is to advise the current King. The Crown Prince is oftentimes designated as a Minister, in order to allow them to garner experience before they ascend the throne. In the absence of the King, the Crown Prince assumes the title of Prince Regent, and takes over the ceremonial responsibilities of the King. The Prince Regent would work alongside the Prime Minister to determine Swiss policy in the absence of their King, although the Prince Regent does not assume any of the executive powers of the King. Article II: The Cabinet Section I: The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the chief agent of the King, and coordinates the King’s agenda with the assistance of the other Ministers. The Prime Minister chairs the sessions of the Cabinet and supervises work coordination between different ministries with the vision of achieving unity and integration among all government branches. He also signs the resolutions issued by the Cabinet. It is the Prime Minister’s power to nominate a person for the position of Minister or to sack a sitting Minister, but requires the approval of the King in both cases. The Prime Minister has the power to manage all branches of government, but must do so in the interests of the King’s agenda. Section II: The Cabinet The Cabinet is formed by an Royal Decree based on the proposal of the elected Prime Minister. The responsibilities and authorities of the ministers and government departments are specified according to the law. The Cabinet– being the supreme executive authority in the country – is mandated to monitor all internal and external affairs within its jurisdiction in accordance with the provisions of the Constitution and the law. Section III: The Ministers The Ministers that sit on the Cabinet account for the highest officials in Switzerland. Each of them holds authority over their branch of government. Their jobs are to assist the Prime Minister in coordinating a specific task of Swiss policy, in following the agenda set by the King. Different Ministries can be formed by the King, often on the advice of the Prime Minister. Article III: Elections Section I: Organizing the Elections Every year, it is the duty of the King to oversee an annual election to determine the next Prime Minister. Candidates are free to serve in unlimited terms as Prime Minister, unless restricted by the King in a Royal Decree. The elections should be open to all Swiss citizens for voting, and should be ensured to be free and democratic. The elections should take no more than one month, and no less than two weeks. The winner of the election may only be restricted from taking office if the King issues a Royal Decree suspending the election and appoints a Prime Minister himself. Section II: Candidates All Candidates must declare their candidacy publicly, and are expected to campaign for the office honorably and justly. Any Swiss citizen has the right to run for office, although it is recommended that they have prior experience somewhere within the government. Section III: Forming a new Government Once an Election has passed, the winning candidate is given the position and relieved of his/her past position (unless they are declared to continue working in that occupation by the King). Any losing candidates are to resume their normal occupations. The winner of the election shall be invited by the King to form a new government, and must submit nominations for his Cabinet to the King for approval. He is expected to do so within two weeks. Article IV: The Tagsatzung Section I: Purpose The Tagsatzung is the official legislative body of Switzerland. It is a unicameral body that is open to any Swiss citizens. The Tagsatzung has no power to pass or repeal any laws, and only acts as an advisory group to the King and the Cabinet. The King may call forth and chair a session of Parliament so that he may hear the opinions of his subjects. Section II: Resolutions The Tagsatzung’s resolutions are meant to be taken seriously, as representative of the will of the people. Resolutions can be proposed by any Swiss citizen, ranging from anything such as requesting a declaration of war on a state, to calling for the impeachment of the sitting Prime Minister. The Cabinet is expected to review the Tagsatzung’s resolutions at its next meeting, and act on it how the Cabinet and His Majesty The King see fit. Section III: Membership Membership to the Tagsatzung is open to all citizens of Switzerland. Any citizen may join a session of the Tagsatzung and voice his opinions on matters. The sessions of Tagsatzung are to be chaired by the Minister of Laws, but may sometimes be chaired by the Prime Minister. Article V: Ministries Section I: The Foreign Ministry The Foreign Ministry is responsible for handling all foreign relations and carrying out the King’s foreign policy. The Ministry is headed by the Minister of State, who carries out the King’s agenda with coordination by the Prime Minister. Ambassadors are appointed by the King, and report to the Minister of State. Section II: The Home Ministry The largest branch, the Ministry of Home is responsible for carefully managing the internal affairs of Switzerland. The Ministry is responsible for all national/guild events coordination, and the Minister of Home works with the King to ensure that the annual election process runs smoothly. Section III: The Defense Ministry The Ministry of Defense coordinates the two branches of the Swiss Armed Forces, the Swiss Royal Army, under the command of the Field Marshal, and the Swiss Navy, under command of the Grand Admiral. These officers in turn report to the Minister of Defense, who organizes military policy with the assistance of the Prime Minister. Section IV: The Law Ministry The Ministry of Laws manages judicial affairs in the nation, and ensures the government and citizens follow the laws of Switzerland. The Minister of Law is the second highest Judge in the nation, after the King, and also chairs most sessions of the Tagsatzung. The Law Ministry is responsible for helping to upkeep the Swiss Royal Archives. Article VI: Nobility Section I: Great Houses There are only 5 Great Houses in Switzerland; the Dukes of Zurich, Dukes of Jura, Dukes of Graubunden, Dukes of Wurttemberg, and Dukes of Baden. They all swear fealty to the Royal House, the House of Kroshbon, which are by extension, the Dukes of Bern. These families are often among the largest and most developed, with many members holding important government positions. It is not possible to become a Great House unless the King names them one. Section II: Noble Houses Each Duchy has several vassal Noble houses, of which the Lord of the House holds the title of Count. There are over twenty five noble houses in Switzerland, each with varying amounts of power and prestige. All noble houses swear ultimate fealty to the Royal House, The House of Kroshbon. Section III: Knighthood Distinguished members of Switzerland may be granted Knighthoods, which give them the title of “Sir”. Most members of noble houses are given this title, as a recognition of their birth family. Knighthood has altered itself since its medieval origins, to now being a title meant to designate the prestigious. In Witness Whereof King William II of Switzerland Prime Minister Josef A. Kohleschmied Category:Switzerland